kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell
“I’ll do my very best!” -Wendy Marvell (src) Wendy Marvell (Numbuh 700) (originally from Fairy Tail) is an 11-year-old airbender orphan girl who was born with unusually strong Air Chi, causing wind to always blow wherever she goes. However, she also possesses magic powers, and after revealing this to her, Dr. Facilier begins to train her so she can go to Hogwarts. Her father is Man With the Red Eye, Vaati (who is a Minish), and her mother is a Nimbi named Charle, making her the first known hybrid between the two races. Her Negative is Ydnew Llevram, a spacebender who uses her power to stretch her body like a 20-year-old. Nextgen Series Background “What should we name her?” “She is a marvel, so…” “Why did I expect you to give her that?” “But it works so well, what other name should we give her?” -Vaati and Charle discuss naming their baby (src) In Windy Marvel, Wendy's parents, Vaati and Charle, meet, and after both get drunk on a brew called Ocean's Marvel, they return to Charle's house and sleep together. Charle becomes pregnant with Wendy, much to her horror, and she didn't wish to keep the girl afterwards. On February 14, Wendy was born, and Charle found the baby so adorable that she wanted to keep her. Her hair was a deep blue, likely a result of the Ocean's Marvel. The parents note how she is a marvel, and consider naming her that. After the baby demonstrates airbending, Charle throws the name "Windy" out, so Vaati decided the name "Wendy Marvell". But because Wendy barely looks a thing like them, Vaati knew she was proof of the Dimensional Fusion, that Wendy had an original self from another dimension, and for some reason, the creators of this world wanted them to be connected. Vaati planned to let Wendy grow up the same way he did: alone and free, without parents, until she came of age to learn magic. Vaati took Wendy to Midway Peak, Mariejoa, and ransacked the place, before capturing Head President, Norman Osborn. Charle attempted to stop Vaati, but the man killed Osborn, split his soul in half, and placed one half inside Wendy, making the girl a Horcrux. Wendy's brown eyes turned red, and her ears pointy. Vaati tried to take Wendy away, but Charle tried to take her back, and after a scuffle, Vaati destroyed Charle. He abandoned Wendy at an orphanage where Jeremiah Heartly worked, and instructed cohorts like Dr. Facilier to watch her, but never interact. Wendy inherited a wind curse because of her position as a Horcrux, so she was forced to leave her orphanage and run around the world (or at least the U.S.), trying to escape it. But the World Government drew connections between her and her father, therefore she was hunted. Big Mom Saga In Down in the Negaverse, Wendy is put under an Imperio Curse by Red Eye, who makes Wendy wander into the Negaverse through a mirror that her Negative was beside. Lost and confused, she runs up to Ydnew and asks for help, but is surprised at how similar her appearance is to hers. Unaware of Negatives or their purpose, she thinks Ydnew (who called herself Edola for Wendy's sake) might be related to her, and Ydnew lets Wendy hang with her while the former hangs with her friends - telling Wendy to stay out of the way, though. But Wendy feels like she's in the way and runs off, ending up in Raseac Atnalamid's greenhouse. She helps him water his plants before Ydnew and friends find them. Wendy and Ydnew have some private time as Wendy discusses wanting to have a family, and Ydnew sick of her father's rules, and both parallels relate. Wendy then begs Ydnew to invite her to Christmas dinner, and Ydnew (was forced to) bring all her other friends with her. They go to Ydnew's house as Wendy introduces herself to Blue Eye, then has to chase Nil and Niyus around the house. Wendy slips on a soap in the bathroom and knocks herself out, then Nil and Niyus accidentally throw her into the mirror, back to the Posiverse. Wendy comes to believe it was just a dream, and falls in depression. In Operation: FAIL, Wendy is captured by Professor Bob at Black Acropolis, but rescued by Lee Andrew Grayson. When Lee gets her out of the base, she immediately runs away and steals his S.C.A.M.P.E.R., later crashing it in the Pacific Ocean. But Wendy survives as she runs all the way back to Lee's house, the boy catching her stealing food from his room. When he tries to scream for his mom, Wendy hushes him, frantically apologizing before explaining her story, and her wind curse. Lee later decides to help Wendy with her problem tomorrow, so they meet up at the hill behind the school as Lee suggests Wendy tries to suck in the wind or exhaust her chi, but neither works. When Lee slumps in defeat, saying he was bound to fail in helping her, he decides he'll take her to Sector W so Fybi can help. But Wendy doesn't want to go to W and wants to hang out with Lee. The two speed downtown for a day of fun before returning to the hill. Afterwards, they go for ice cream before they have to go to Sector RZ's treehouse and save it from Ice Cream Men. When both kids are captured, Wendy goes into an Air Fury state, destroying much of the treehouse and forcing the villains to retreat. When she sees Lee injured, she becomes horrified and runs away. That night, she is crying in a field by a countryside road, remembering other times she hurt people with her curse by mistake, and questions why she isn't allowed to make friends. A mysterious figure comes and uses some magic '8' ball to reveal Wendy's lost memories as a child, in which some cloaked wizard killed her parents and made Wendy his Horcrux. The man revealed this wizard was Voldemort, much to Wendy's horror. He explained Voldemort was at Black Acropolis, threatening Professor Bob, so she rushed back to the base to speak with him. When she made it back, it turned out to be just a Voldemort Clone, left there by Eggman, and Bob had her in his trap, for the real Voldemort died 34 years ago. Bob later gives her a dangerous potion that forced Wendy into her Fury Mode so Bob may absorb quick, efficient energy from her body to his Weatherator. But when Wendy proved to be too powerful, she broke free and started fleeing the lab, chased by Lee and Team Failure. Lee tried to speak to her and pull her out of her Fury Mode, but she barely listened and kept fleeing. Professor Bob later catches her with his mobile laboratory, continuing to absorb her energy, but she is eventually saved by Lee and Sector RZ. They then remove the potion from her system using Voldy Clone's magic. Professor Bob then recovers and attempts to kill Wendy himself, but he is knocked out by Madame Rouge. Dr. Facilier then joins her as he reveals to Wendy she is a wizard, and brings her an invitation to Hogwarts. He also reveals he was asked to secretly watch her by Wendy's father, whom apparently made a big name for himself. Before leaving with them, Wendy thanks Lee for their friendship and promises to train her hardest to control her curse. With that, she and the Ice Climbers leave with Facilier and co.. Wendy asks if she is really a Horcrux, to which Facilier replies her dad studied a lot of Dark Arts, but isn't sure. However, before Hogwarts term actually begins in fall, Facilier employs Wendy at his Voodoo Emporium. Wendy is set on many an errand to find magical items or supplies to return to his shop, his means of training the girl. In the epilogues of Down in the Negaverse, Wendy discovers a strange white egg on a beach. She brings it to Facilier, who takes and examines it. When he gives it back to Wendy, the egg suddenly hatches into a small, winged white cat, who talks. Wendy names the cat Carla, and she becomes Wendy's assistant/supervisor on her regular errands. Seven Lights Saga Frozen-Song Sagas In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Wendy runs beside Cheren Uno while he's driving his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., exchanging conversation with him before they must part ways. She and Carla go to Windy Valley, running past GUN troops to find Fan Flowers, as instructed by Facilier. They successfully recover Fan Flowers before returning to Facilier's emporium. Wendy asks if he was able to find out what Carla is, but he reports unsuccessful research. Sonny and Donna arrive later before Facilier quizzes them on magic's origins, to which Sonny summarizes from a book. Wendy asks Facilier a series of follow-up questions, such as if mages are evil or if they're stronger than benders, then asks about the Apocalypse. She promises him that she'll do her best to help everyone stop it. Facilier gives Wendy contacts to make her red eyes brown, and uses cream to make her ears round, before they go to Diagon Alley. Wendy views the wizard community with wonder, and when she hears Facilier request Ollivander for a special wand for her, she feels guilty. They go to the Leaky Cauldron bar, where Wendy briefly reads the Logia section in History of Benders, before a boy named Romeo comes to take it back. He introduces himself as a firebending wizard and Hogwarts student, but Facilier takes Wendy out of the bar before they can get too acquainted. Wendy asks Facilier the element of the first Logia, but he doesn't remember. Facilier Apparates them all to Black Forest, Germany (Wendy didn't enjoy Apparition), where the former tests her on the Cyclone Roar ability, which Wendy excels at. She claims to call it the Sky Dragon Roar, which Facilier finds a cooler name, before testing her ability against Fiendfyre. That night, Wendy and Carla sleep together on the former's bed in Facilier's shop. At 5am the next morning, the two get up to board the Knight Bus to Orchid Bay. They ride was fast and very bumpy, so when it was finally over, Wendy was sick to her stomach, needing Facilier to cast a Troia Charm. Facilier tells her about Orchid Bay's history, that it's home to humans and demons, and how they and all magic are made invisible by the Veil. Wendy runs ahead into the city and, as Facilier instructed, locates Jasmine Lee's house in the forest. The woman tells Wendy humorous stories about Facilier's days in Hogwarts, before said man arrives. When Facilier mentions that he brought Wendy here to learn combat, Jasmine declines to teach, being too old. She points Wendy in the direction of her granddaughter, Juniper Lee, who is fighting a Dracotta Beast and Racatan in a valley. Wendy assists June in fighting the monsters, and come victorious. Wendy and June get acquainted with each other as they return to Ah-Mah's house. June agrees to teach Wendy fighting, but must go home first. Facilier then takes Wendy and Carla to Orchid Bay Mall, informing that they're going to buy Wendy a wand. They go to the mall and find the wand store in Gothics Galore. Wendy checks out several wands that all fail, until she feels a special connection with a Lamia Scale wand, which is said to not pick masters easily. They leave the mall as Facilier catches them all inside his hat, where magic training begins. Wendy fails at nearly all her spells and ends up with several injuries. Later at the park, Wendy is downtrodden about her failed lesson, now covered in little bandages. Carla tries to comfort the girl before they go beside a tree to nap. Wendy asks her to hold her contacts, but feels offended when Carla makes a weird look at her red eyes. Wendy inadvertently throws out that Carla's unusual, then apologizes for her words. They both nap under separate trees before June and Monroe appear. Wendy lies about her bandages, saying monsters attacked her, then June suggests they should hang out and train later. As they walk downtown for protein shakes, Wendy tells June her story and about her wind curse. June then takes her to the edge of Orchid Bay, revealing the Te Xuan Ze's curse that she can't ever leave the Veil. Wendy feels bad for June, but is then ready to jump into training. Juniper's strength proves superior to Wendy, but the airbender fights back by spinning a whirlwind around her fist, then using magic to make it spin constantly. June's bracelet alarm goes off, and they see that Gruntilda's Cauldron Keep is approaching the city. They regroup with Facilier and the others as they initiate the battle plan against the tower. Wendy has to quickly use some support-type spells for June, as the magic of Wendy's Lamia Scale can puncture the barrier around the tower. They manage to get Carla and Monroe into the tower, and they disable to forcefield. Wendy and June break inside and encounter Gruntilda at the top. The girls are trapped inside a glass capsule, so Wendy takes off her Chi Stabilizers to blow it open. When the Big-O-Blaster is about to fire at Orchid Bay, Wendy gets atop the tower's dome and creates a large whirlwind to swirl around and redirect the cannon to an area of forest. Wendy becomes dizzy, and Carla deals the final hit on Grunty before June carries them all away to safety. The friends celebrate Cauldron Keep's fall, but Ah-Mah points out that the area the Big-O-Blaster fired had one of the Veil's power stones. The Veil was down, and everyone was panicking over the monsters that appeared. Facilier wants to Apparate his group away, but Wendy tells June that she can go with them, free from the Veil. June replies that Orchid Bay needs a Te Xuan Ze, but Wendy promises to come visit her when she can. Facilier warps them all back to his shop, and to settle Wendy's upset stomach, he gives her tea. Wendy apologizes to Carla for what she said before, then as the group is having supper, Wendy starts to cry, expressing her gratitude to Facilier for helping her and giving her a home. She is worried about being abandoned again, but Facilier promises to let Wendy stay as long as she needs to. The next day, after Facilier closes shop, he gives Wendy a three-question quiz on magic. He then announces that he's taking them to Glitzville, so Wendy can study the creatures taking part in the fighting arena. Since the town is Government-protected, she will need a disguise. The doctor dyes her hair purple, gives her new clothes, and dubs her "Wendell Berry", a boy. Facilier takes them to a hot-air balloon, and they float into the sky as Wendy admires the scenery. Suddenly, Facilier turns his balloon into a jet, and the ride become a lot more wild. Eventually, they landed on the floating town of Glitzville, and a motion-sick Wendy needed a Troia Charm. Wendy and Carla explore the city, encountering Romeo again by the wanted posters, and then visiting the candy shop to buy ice cream. As they observe the town's happy citizens and aura, Carla makes the point that it may be "fake happiness" set up by the World Government, implying that the hidden sadness in this town may revolve around the Glitz Pit's fights. Carla believes that Facilier plans for Wendy to do something here, and that he may have planned for Orchid Bay's events to happen, but Wendy deems this ridiculous and expresses trust in Dr. Facilier. After an hour passed, they go to the Glitz Pit to meet the witch-doctor - who reveals to have signed Wendy up for the battle tournament. She is escorted to a locker room by a guard, and Wendy participates and performs well in the fights she is assigned. She was briefly traumatized when a creature called Jasper found her fascinating, and out of fear, Wendy destroyed the creature with Reducto. She despaired over the act of killing it, but was assured by the guard that the Jasper was okay. Wendy chose to fight further in the tournament, and she would finally come to face competitor Rawk Hawk's conqueror: a pink-haired girl whose characteristics and abilities were uncannily similar to Wendy's. Chelia Blendy revealed to have a Lamia Scale just like hers, and when the fight began, Chelia explained her Haki-airbending and God Chi. When both girls blow a Cyclone Roar at each other, Wendy's purple dye and contacts are blown off by the wind. Wendy becomes upset, her wanted identity having been revealed to the town. Suddenly, Carla screams for Wendy's help, and they realize the kitten was being kidnapped by Team Rocket. Wendy and Chelia chase Team Rocket's balloon, and at the edge of town, Carla escapes on her own while the girls blow Team Rocket away. Glitz Pit host, Floop approaches and announces them as the dual winners. He decides to take both "Sky Sisters" to his castle. After Chelia runs ahead to his blimp, Facilier greets Wendy again and reveals the true reason why he signed her up. Floop is a World Leader's apprentice and her father wants Wendy to destroy Floop's castle. Wendy is told that Floop is holding children hostage and forcing them to act on his show. She must save them by shrinking and putting them in a magic box, which will teleport them to a larger (normal size) box in Facilier's sister's basement. Wendy, Carla, and the Ice Climbers ride the blimp to Floop's castle as the former talks with Chelia. Chelia explains how she "bested" the Sky God Rayquaza and claimed his Air God Chi. After they make it to Floop's castle, the man introduces himself before leaving them to themselves. Wendy and co. go to use the bathroom, and when Carla insists that they tell Chelia about their plan, Wendy is afraid to. She shrinks herself and Carla with Reducio out of impulse when Chelia knocks on their bathroom stall door, and the two end up falling and flushing down the toilet. Carla rescues Wendy before she's washed away in the sewer, and the latter changes them back to normal size. They race around Floop's castle and discover the "child actors" are actually robots. They run into a giant version of Floop inside a hologram room. Floop explains his imagination and inspiration before Mr. Minion calls him to the throne room. Floop leads them to the room where Chelia was also waiting, and they are surprised when World Leader Henry Churchill appears. Floop questions why Minion called him, and Henry reveals that Wendy is on the wanted posters because it was prophesized by the Octogan that Wendy would kill him. He intended to take Wendy to Mariejoa for execution, but Chelia fights Churchill to protect her. Wendy shrinks Carla, the Ice Climbers, and Floop to put them in the Vanishing Chest. She insists that Chelia come along, but the latter chooses to stay behind and hold back Churchill, shrinking Wendy herself so she falls in the box. Chelia then destroys the box so the villains can't pursue. Wendy despairs over Chelia, and Floop thanks Wendy for getting him out of that place. Wendy and Carla later return to Facilier's shop and find Cheren and Sugar are visiting. They both introduce their selves to each other before Facilier quickly gestures the latter two to leave. Facilier apologizes for sending Wendy on that mission, and when the girl demands to see her father, Facilier is unsure when he wants to meet her. They have dinner as Wendy explains the failed mission. She is upset that something bad happens to all the new friends she meets, but Facilier tells her that she should be happy the universe still lets her "run around", despite these bad coincidences. Now calmer, Wendy asks if he knew the two previous customers. Facilier tells her about Cheren and the Kids Next Door he leads. Lightning-Presidents Sagas After closing his shop again, Dr. Facilier quizzes Wendy on three forms of spells, to which she explains Charms, Curses, and Transformations. He tells Wendy to go to Climate Plains to find a wizard named Ezlo, who can teach her to combine airbending and magic. She is still upset about Chelia, so Facilier promises to reward her by showing her what wand he uses if Wendy returns. After racing across the Climate Plains, she finds the Minish wizard, Ezlo, who agrees to give her a brief lesson. Wendy is horribly confused by Ezlo's complex explanations between bending and magic, and Ezlo admits that even he doesn't understand everything about magic. Eventually, Wendy decides to remove her Chi Stabilizers, and combines her magic and airbending to control her wind curse, manipulating the air to her whim. Ezlo then compares her to a student he once had, Vaati. Suddenly, Gruntilda appears, riding a drill train called the Hag Express. She explains how the fairies released her from the Fairy Sphere, so that Grunty could capture Wendy, whom the fairies believe is after the Fairy's Tail wand. Wendy uses her new wind control to fight the Hag Express, defeating Gruntilda. Wendy bids Ezlo farewell and returns to Dr. Facilier. As promised, the doctor reveals the Devil's Wand that he uses. Wendy promises not to tell anyone about it. Later, Wendy is told by Facilier to go to Gravity Falls to investigate the gravity anomalies. She and Carla visit the Mystery Shack there, and when Wendy walks out, she bumps into Cheren again. They discuss their reasons for being there, then Wendy decides to accompany him and MaKayla with meeting Sector GF. Wendy uses a Revealing Charm to reveal the invisible ink in Dipper's journal, finding information about the Poneglyphs and other dimensions. They all go into the Author's secret bunker, making their way through the obstacles and encountering Li'l Gideon and Bill Cipher in the center. They are constructing a Multiverse Portal, but before they can stop them, Gideon sends the shape-shifter, Glen to attack the heroes. Wendy helps defeat the monster by enlarging Cheren's Fire Arrow as it strikes Glen. She then shrinks her friends down so Carla can carry them back to the portal's room. The machine fully activates and sucks Wendy and MaKayla inside, despite their friends' efforts to save them. The two surf through the Dimensional Byway, but they get separated as Wendy ends up in a forest. There, Chelia encounters her, and Wendy embraces the girl in a hug, happy to see she's okay. Chelia appears confused by Wendy's reaction, and she questions the girl's red eyes. Chelia decides to take Wendy home to Fairy Tail. Wendy shrinks Chelia and carries her as she runs across the kingdom to get to Fairy Tail faster. Wendy resizes Chelia after they make it to the guild hall, where she is introduced to the members of Fairy Tail. They seem to know Wendy, but after some explanation, they conclude that this Wendy is from a different dimension. They agree to help her find a way back home, going to the library to research. Meanwhile, Wendy spends three hours with Romeo, telling each other about their worlds. The other FT members fail to find information on Wendy's universe, so she spends the night at the Fairy Hills and joins Levy and Mirajane in a sleepover, during which Wendy tells them of her adventures. As she sleeps in her counterpart's room, she thinks about how great this world is and how friendly they treat her. She doesn't mind staying a while. The following day, she goes to Fairy Tail's bathhouse, and later engages Chelia in contests. As she is enjoying her time, Wendy begins to think about Facilier, Carla, and her homeworld. Wendy cries and expresses how she wants to go home, to which the Fairies understand her plight. After the Pines Twins fix the portal, the portal calls Wendy back from Fiore, and she says good-bye to Fairy Tail before entering. Wendy and MaKayla make it back safely before the former and Carla go back to Facilier's emporium. However, they witness Dr. Facilier's arrest by the Magic Aurors, for harboring Wendy. Wendy determinedly tries to rescue her mentor, but Li'l Gideon and the Aurors subdue the girl while Killbone shoots Carla. Wendy and Facilier are taken to Azkaban. In Azkaban, Wendy is strapped to a spider web by the Contessa, a spider woman. Henry Churchill visits her cell and explains why the gods played a cruel joke by letting Wendy be born. Wendy weakly asks where Chelia is, to which Churchill confirms they took her somewhere else to sap out her God Chi. Later, Contessa takes Wendy to the basement to be eaten by the dementors. She sticks Wendy to the ceiling when Dr. Facilier and Carla attempt to save her. They manage to get Wendy down and get her back to her senses. When Contessa is about to eat Carla, Wendy fully regains conscious and saves her kitten with a spell. After Contessa is defeated, they all escape Azkaban and make their way to Iceland, where they base their new hideout in Sonny and Donna's house, with their parents' approval. Art-Opening Sagas Wendy is very grateful to Carla, Facilier, and the others for saving her. She and Carla attend the funeral of Nigel Uno, going to chat with Cheren, who is glad they made it back. Wendy tells Cheren that if he needs someone to talk to, she's available, and they promise to see each other later. Wendy then goes to talk with Lee Andrew, who is happy to see her. The two promise to meet up in the future. After the funeral, Wendy and co. return to the Climbers House. The next morning, she and Carla see that Facilier set up shop again in the basement. Facilier grants Wendy permission to visit Lee Andrew via the Floo Network later, then she tells them about Fairy Tail in the other universe. A few nights later, Wendy and Carla come to Lee's house for dinner. His family tells embarrassing stories about Lee, and Carla does the same about Wendy. Eventually fed up, Lee excuses himself and goes outside, and Wendy joins him. Wendy reasons that his family only talks about him because they love him, but Lee believes that neither of Cheren, Sheila, or Nebula's families make fun of them. They see that Diwata Uno is laying on the roof and staring at the moon, and wants Lee to take her up there. Lee declines, and he and Wendy return inside. The next night, while Wendy is practicing Herbology at the Climbers House, she is called down to the basement to meet a man named Arlon. Arlon was ordered to take them to Lunaria, where Wendy's father is waiting. Sector RZ shows up at the house, claiming Diwata has gone missing, and when Facilier uses his crystal ball to trace her, the planet Lunaria is the shown. Sector RZ joins them in going to Lunaria. Wendy is sickened while they fly through the Lunar Field, but they make it to the Moon Planet. After Arlon tells them about moonbending, they meet Wendy's father, Vaati at a hill. Wendy hugs her father, overjoyed after all this time. Vaati takes them to New Moon Dining, where the Tenth Firstborn, Crest is guzzling blueberries. Vaati later carries Wendy to a cliffside as he begins to tell her about himself, revealing his Logia airbending, telling of Acnologia, and his spite for world leaders and rules. Vaati explains he abandoned Wendy so she would know freedom, but instead, Wendy felt like she was a waste that meant nothing to anyone. Vaati apologizes for giving her these feelings and they hug. Vaati magically puts Wendy in a pretty new dress fitting for Lunaria's environment, and Wendy loves it. Her father would then jump into the topics of reincarnation and how they have original selves from other dimensions. He then explains his desire to find the Twenty Keys, go to the New World, and design a brand new universe where everybody and everything is free, with no rules, boundaries, or governments. Wendy is concerned about the idea, because in a perfectly free world, bad people would be free to do whatever they wanted. Vaati uses the corrupt ways of the World Government as examples, but while Wendy doesn't agree with the Government, she can't agree with her father either. Carla then shows herself and joins the argument, saying there had to be limitations to "perfect" freedom. Wendy decides to stop the conversation and wants to enjoy the planet. As they are about to race back to find their friends, a fleet of Team Rocket ships fly overhead. They return to their friends in time to witness the revived Acnologia. When Team Rocket flees to Night Palace, Wendy and Vaati pursue. Vaat clashes with Acnologia while Wendy saves Crest from Giovanni's Darkball. Wendy later watches horrified as Acnologia kills Leanne Grayson. This results in Diwata being able to control the Lunar Magic. When Vaati attempts to kill Giovanni with breathbending, Wendy cries and pleads her father to stop, so Vaati complies. After they return home, Vaati comes to take Wendy on a magic carpet ride, flying all over the world as Wendy enjoys the sights. Vaati eventually persuades Wendy to join the White Lotus Revolutionaries. After the Battle of Enies Lobby, Bo-bobo makes a joke that Maddy's cousin is Wendy Marvell and not Steven Universe, pulling Wendy out of thin air. Bo-bobo uses Wendy to hit Steven like a baseball and send them both across the sea. After witnessing the story of Calliope and Caliborn in the sky, Vaati returns to Wendy and gives her a mission to break the hypnotism in Casinopolis, with the promise he would introduce her to her mother. Wendy dons a uniform and carries out her mission successfully, rescuing Star Children from the casino along with Firstborn Jirachi. Wendy reports back to her father, and as promised, Vaati introduces Wendy to Annie Wilconson, her mother. As the family hugs, Carla grows ill suddenly. Facilier offers to take care of her while Wendy's parents take her to the Negaverse. Wendy is reintroduced to her Negative, Ydnew, and is delighted to learn Ydnew was not a dream after all. They attend a meeting between the White and Black Lotuses as Vaati discusses his plan to fight the World Leaders and their possible Grand Inferius. After the meeting, Wendy and her parents stargaze outside. Dr. Facilier and Carla suddenly arrive with Melody and Miyuki, and the latter examines the history between Wendy and Vaati with her timebending. Viewing "Windy Marvel"s events, Wendy learns who her true mother is and what Vaati has done. Wendy is angry with her father and chooses not to join his group. After reconsoling with Carla - her true mother - Wendy goes with Melody and Miyuki to Moonbase, hoping to join the Kids Next Door. Wendy is saddened when she learns of Cheren's death. She joins the KND in the Battle of God's Domain, where Wendy battles Henry Churchill. Henry reveals Chelia is trapped inside his Logia dimension, and Wendy works with her father to rescue her. Wendy uses both hers and Chelia's Lamia Scales to protect the town from Henry's Paper Bombs. The World Leader is knocked out by Nagisa Shiota. Wendy and Nagisa praise each other's skills after confirming Chelia is okay. In On The Way, after Hogwarts learns of Wendy's magical adventures, they offer her some extra credit if she writes a 500-word paper about a place she's been to. Dr. Facilier takes her to the Star Hill on Avalar, where wishes fall down from Star Haven in the form of small comets. Wendy and Charle happily explore the hill and meet Anna of Arendelle, who is working with the Axem Rangers to harvest stars. The girls learn that Darkrai II has ordered these operations, so Wendy asks Facilier to take her to Darkrai. Wendy nervously questions him about these operations, but Darkrai reasons that the physical manifestation of these wishes have no effect on the people who make them, and only Fate will decide if those wishes come true. Wendy understands his reasoning, and they return home as she begins her paper (displaying poor skill at cursive). Wendy worked part-time in Newbase Kitchen under Yuzu. Wendy soon joins the KND as the first magic operative and chooses Sector RZ as her sector, with the codename Numbuh 700. Sector RZ sees a high mission success rate thanks to hers and Diwata's powers. Cheren brings this up with them and recommends Wendy join a different sector, not wanting her team to feel discouraged from training. Mako Mankanshoku gets the idea to advertise the KND to wizards. In time, more kids of magic ancestry would join, and Wendy would become leader of Sector MG, which consisted of her, Romeo Conbolt, Kiki Yamaka, Oliver Orson, and Philip Blakely. Seven Lights: The Last In Seven Lights: The Last, Wendy and Carla accompany Sugar, Jessie, and Sector L on the journey through the First Dimension. On Planet Hurricos, they are attacked by Davy Jones, but he is defeated by Melody. Wendy helps heal Melody's wounds as they go to Hivebent, the trolls' base. There, Wendy learns that her father is being possessed by Voldemort. Afterwards, Wendy goes with the same group (minus Melody) to Bounjum to rescue Meloetta from Bill. While they succeed in their mission, Danny Jackson is killed by Ganondorf. When helps the remaining party escape via a Vanishing Box that leads back to the Noah. Wendy cries over Danny's death as Sugar and Carla comfort her. Wendy takes a nap with Sugar, and during which, Meloetta casts a spell to link their souls, in case one should be robbed of its body. Wendy participates in the battle above Planet Twi, where her father saves her from Esdeath's attack. Vaati Apparates Wendy to the Land of Wind and Shade, expressing his happiness over Wendy's survival. He admits that he allowed Voldemort's soul to share his body, but explains that they both despise Lord English. He wants Wendy to borrow the Wind Chi of a spirit called Typheus, somewhere on this planet. Wendy hesitates to trust her father, but she regains a bit of faith in him and agrees to search for Typheus with him. During the search, she is secretly signaling Sugar and Carla her current locations. Wendy lets her father fly ahead and waits for Sugar and Carla to find her. She tells them of a backup plan to surprise her father in case things go wrong. Wendy runs across a windy valley and reunites with Vaati as they arrive at Typheus' lair. The wind spirit refuses to give Wendy his chi despite Vaati insisting, claiming he would only give it to "The Seeker." Thanks to Typheus' Winds of Truth, Vaati reveals to be brainwashed by DIO and wants his daughter to serve DIO after they destroy Lord English. Wendy battles Vaatimort, but after realizing Typheus' wind forces Vaati to speak truthfully, she forces her father into proclaiming his love for his daughter, enough so that Vaati will use Voldemort's Keyblade to extract the wizard's soul from his body. Xehanort appears and cuts out Wendy's soul with his own Keyblade, allowing Voldemort to take Wendy's body. Baldy Bald shaves off Wendy's hair so she would look more like Voldemort. Wendy's heart suddenly flies to Sugar and enters her body, allowing them to share bodies like Vaati and Voldemort did moments ago. "Wendimort" appears at their location as "Sugar-Wendy" battles her. Thankfully, the Fairy's Tail still recognizes Wendy in her new body and works in Sugar's hands. Sugar-Wendy casts Fairy Law to destroy Voldemort's soul. Wendy reclaims her body, but Sugar was weakened from using the spell. Sector SA helps the group escape Indo, but under Wendy's request, they pick up Vaati and have him brought to the Penance Chamber. Vaati apologizes for his past mistakes and Wendy forgives him. After they cross the Furthest Ring, Lord English encounters the heroes and uses timebending to change Carla into a winged bloodhound, much to hers and Wendy's horror. Later, when they are trying to figure out how to get past Swirly Space, Wendy's suggestions are shot down by Majora. She remembers Typheus and mentions him to Fybi, who in turn realizes that she was deemed "The Seeker." During the final assault on Casino Castle, Wendy, Charle, and Sugar encounter Ragyō Kiryūin. Sugar brings Aeincha via Vanishing Box to admire Ragyō's pretty hair. During the battle, Wendy cuts Ragyō's woven body several times, and Aeincha is able to get inside her. She is able summon April via the Art World and slice Ragyō's heart with her Keyblade. Wendy and everyone else would work together to battle and defeat Lord English. Following the Big Bang, Wendy and Charle would move into the latter's old house, living the mother/daughter life Wendy has always wanted. Newborn Era Sector MG gets another new member, who calls herself Hat Kid. In Field Day!, Wendy participates in The Footrace and Sweet Tooth, and pairs with Jinta Hanakari for the Team Games. In Sector MG, when Romeo signs up for Heaven's Arena, Wendy secretly uses a magic cheer to give him strength, helping him make sufficient progress. She had to keep drinking Oliver's elixirs to stay energized. However, Rob Lucci called Wendy on her trick and tried to attack her, only for Saitama to stop him. Wendy apologizes to Romeo and is forgiven. Later, Sector MG has to protect Beach City from the invading Boogey Pirates, in which Wendy fights Rā’s al Ghūl alongside Connie Maheswaran. The conflict ends when Kiki apologizes to Lord Mandy for her folly. In The Horrorverse, Wendy's team is affected by the Nightmare Toxin, causing Wendy to run around the treehouse in search of her mother, with no hope of finding her. In Sector $, on Meet Your Heroes Day, Wendy is greeted by an Avalaran witch named Akko. Akko wants Wendy to teach her broom-riding, but the latter recommends her to Kiki. They go to Windy Valley to oversee Akko's broom-riding, but they are all knocked out by Nagisa and Killua in their assassination game. In Index and the World Rings, Sector MG go to help Sector SA fight the Snowmad Pirates. They get sucked into the Universe Book, but with Index's help, they manage to escape. Sector MG agrees to stay on Earth to help gather the Lost Pages, bidding Hat Kid farewell when she goes with Sector SA. In the future, Wendy marries Romeo Conbolt and gives birth to Aria Conbolt. Battles *Wendy and Lee Andrew vs. Ice Cream Men. *Wendy and Sector RZ vs. Professor Bob. *Wendy and Juniper Lee vs. Dracotta Beast and Racatan. *Wendy vs. Dr. Facilier (training). *Wendy vs. Juniper Lee (training). *Wendy, June, and their friends vs. Gruntilda's Cauldron Keep. *Glitz Pit Competition. **Wendy vs. Lefty "The Righty" Left-Right. **Wendy vs. Chelia Blendy. **Wendy and Chelia vs. Team Rocket (briefly). *Wendy vs. Gruntilda's Hag Express. *Wendy, Cheren, MaKayla, and Sector GF vs. Gideon and Glen. *Wendy vs. Aurors. *Wendy, Carla, and Facilier vs. La Contessa. *Wendy and Vaati vs. Team Rocket. *Attack on Casinopolis. *Wendy vs. Henry Churchill. *Wendy, Sugar, Carla, and Jessie vs. Dio Brando. *Battle above Planet Twi. *Wendy vs. Vaatimort. **Sugar-Wendy vs. Wendimort. *Over the Furthest Ring. *Wendy, Sugar, and Charle vs. Ragyō Kiryūin. *Everyone vs. Lord English. *Field Day! **Footrace Plus Other Body Parts. **Sweet Tooth. **The Trust Walk. **City Search. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Sector MG vs. Mother Mae-Eye. *Wendy and Connie Maheswaran vs. Rā’s al Ghūl. Origin Main article: Wendy Marvell Wendy is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail. Her foster mother was a dragon named Grandeeney, who gave Wendy Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. One day, Wendy finds an egg that hatches into a white cat who she names Carla. Carla and Wendy had no blood-relation, but Gamewizard always looked at theirs as mother & daughter. The two of them join Fairy Tail and accompany the main heroes on most of their missions. Wendy also befriends Chelia under similar circumstances as the Gameverse. Relationships Vaati Vaati is Wendy's father, who abandoned her after birth. However, he instructed Dr. Facilier to train Wendy when she came of age to learn magic. Wendy inherited his magic and powerful airbending. Ydnew Llevram Ydnew is Wendy's Negative, but wasn't aware of the Negaverse, so she thought Ydnew was her older sister, or some kind of relative. She grew close with Ydnew and convinced the latter to appreciate her father more, since Wendy had no family. When Wendy accidentally fell back to the Posiverse, she thought Ydnew was just a dream version of herself. Lee Andrew Grayson Lee rescued Wendy from Professor Bob's lab, and after she ran away out of nervousness and stole his S.C.A.M.P.E.R., she found her way to his home to apologize. The two became friends, as Lee felt he connected with Wendy, considering they both fail at everything. Harvey Facilier “Mister Facilier? Thank you for giving me a home.” -Wendy to Facilier (src) Dr. Facilier was asked by Wendy's father to watch her, and train her in magic when she came of age. After their meeting, Wendy became employed in Facilier's workshop, and the witch-doctor continues to be her mentor. As time passes, Wendy comes to think of Harvey as a father-figure, and Harvey himself loves raising a student like Wendy. Sonny and Donna Sonny and Donna are friends of Wendy who also work at Facilier's workshop. They accompany Wendy on her adventures sometimes. Carla “I don’t wanna be your master. I wanna be your friend!” -Wendy to Carla (src) Carla is a white, winged, talking cat creature of unknown origin. After Wendy finds her egg on a beach and hatches it, Carla begins to accompany Wendy on her adventures, aiding in teaching her airbending. Cheren Uno Wendy and Cheren met on a few brief meetings at first, but the two later become friends. Knowing he is the Supreme Leader of KND, Wendy wonders how Cheren can be considered "everyone's friend." Juniper Lee Juniper Lee is a girl from Orchid Bay the same age as Wendy, who knows magic and is a strong martial artist. Wendy learned how to fight in hand-to-hand combat from June, who is a notably stronger fighter, but it was from June that Wendy learned to combine her airbending and magic to fight well. As the Te Xuan Ze of Orchid Bay, June is forbidden from crossing the city's Veil, trapped in the borders of her hometown. June's greatest desire is to leave her city and travel. Wendy looks at this as the opposite to her own situation, because she was forced to run all around the country and could never stay in one place. Furthermore, Wendy always wanted a place she could call home. Chelia Blendy Chelia is an airbending mage whom Wendy befriends in the Glitz Pit after they battle. They develop a close, sisterly bond to the point where Wendy can borrow Chelia's chi with the Sun Chi Lantern. Don Quixote Sugar Wendy made friends with Sugar during the timeskip when she and Chelia asked to take part in some of her concerts. Incidentally, her first meeting with Sugar was brief, when Cheren brought her to the emporium in her child form. Appearance “Her… hair. It…It’s blue.” “Oh, my… perhaps that was a result of the Ocean’s Marvel. I got pregnant just after drinking it, s-so maybe…” “Is that really so bad? She truly ''is a marvel, after all.”'' -Vaati and Charle note Wendy's blue hair upon birth (src) Wendy has long ocean-blue hair to her elbows, pointed ears, and bright red eyes. However, Wendy was born with normal ears and shiny brown eyes, but her features changed to match her father when the latter made her a Horcrux. Thanks to Facilier's magic cream, her ears appear round and normal, and using contacts, her eyes appear brown. She wears a dress with yellow and blue horizontal, wavy stripes. Sometimes wears an emerald-green dress with black lines dividing it in diamonds, with three stripes leading into points at the top middle; yellow bottom stripe, light-green middle, and blue top one. For footwear, she usually wears brown Greek sandals with little white feathers at their base, or sky-blue strap-on shoes. After the timeskip, Wendy has her hair in pigtails tied by red ribbons. Wendy's Lamia Scale wand is made of pink rose quartz. At night, Wendy wears a white gown. On the trip to Orchid Bay, Wendy wore a bluish-purple T-shirt with white edges, and short white shorts. On the trip to Glitzville, her hair was dyed purple and tied in a ponytail, and she wore a large white scarf, a white jacket over a black T-shirt, blue shorts over black skin-tight pants, and white boots. When it's cold, she wears a purple coat, thick black pants, purple boots, a white scarf, and purple mittens. At Casinopolis, she wore sunglasses, a black jacket, gold “$” necklace, and black leggings that went into white shoes, with hair tied in a ponytail. Gallery Wendy and Carla.jpg|Mom... Personality Wendy is a very shy and bashful girl who has difficulties talking to people, apologizing for everything she says that seems offensive, even though it was no big deal. She feels bad about messing up people's business with her wind and tries her best to make it stop. After learning she had magic powers, Wendy's mind was open to so many possibilities, and she excitedly wanted to start studying magic as soon as possible. One of the reasons for this is she hoped to make her parents proud of her, as they had organized her meeting with Facilier. For a long time, Wendy believed that her parents deemed her a waste, and that is why they got rid of her. She developed a strong desire to make friends, yet after certain unfortunate events, bad things had befallen several of her friends, and it only discouraged her. Wendy was extremely delighted after finally meeting her father, and on that moment wanted nothing more than to get to know and learn from him. Wendy did not share Vaati's views or desires of a perfectly free world, thinking that bad people would be able to do whatever they want with no rules to stop them. While she shows to be a proficient fighter, Wendy doesn't like fighting. Wendy also loves running and becomes much more excited and joyful while running. She also gains an interest in fashion on her travels and loves to put on pretty new outfits. Powers Wendy is an airbender and a mage, but because her father made her a Horcrux, her level of chi and magic has increased. She developed a wind curse as a result, causing wind to always blow wherever she is. If she stays in one place too long, a storm will occur there. She is one of few airbenders born with the power of Sonic Boost, able to run at incredible speeds, and is able to run from one side of the U.S. to the other in hours. If Wendy is in danger, she will automatically go into Fury Mode, but will have no control of herself. Using Chi Stabilizers, Wendy's chi will not cause wind to blow crazily. Wendy wields a Lamia Scale wand, a rare type of magic wand that doesn't pick masters easily. Using the Repiti Spell, Wendy can spin whirlwinds around her fists, and keep them spinning as long as she wants without controlling them, and her Cyclone Fists deal extra damage and distance with punches. Wendy can also spin Wind Spheres around herself and her friends, and keep them spinning with the same means, allowing for great defense that also damages enemies. Final Smash "I'm going to save you!" Wendy's Final Smash is Revitalization, where she gives CPR to one of her fallen friends and breathes new breath into them, bringing them back to life. Weaknesses After being exposed to sudden, fast-paced means of transportation like Apparition or the Knight Bus, Wendy developed motion-sickness, and will grow very sick from being on a mobile device too long. Wendy is also clumsy, and tends to trip while running. She is bad at writing cursive. Stories She's Appeared *Wendy's Mistake *Just One *A Day at the Bathhouse *Little Sister Lucy *Before They Were Kings (vision) *Windy Marvel *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: FAIL *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Sector $ (Chapter 2) *Sector LN (mentioned) *Index and the World Rings (Chapter 2) *Operation: MONARCH (mentioned) *Warriors of Sky *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia "Whether it's ''Fairy Tail or Nextgen, I find Wendy a very relatable character, who stands out compared to the others. Much unlike the other kids, she's an orphaned girl with little idea about who she is or where she's from, and after learning of her magic powers, she has the urge to learn as much as possible, even to the point of trusting a stranger to teach her. And because she inconveniences people thanks to her curse, she developed an overly polite personality, and having grown up alone, she desperately wants to make and try to keep friends. Of course, her background is entirely different from Fairy Tail, but if she were in this situation, I'm sure she would act this way, and I feel I portrayed her good side well."'' -Gamewizard2008 * Wendy is the crossover character in the Gameverse with the greatest amount of changes done from her original self, such as her altered surname and physical traits. **Gamewizard was going to make his own Wendy with white hair, but in the end was more satisfied with using the crossover character she was based from. The very idea that she's a crossover has relevance itself. *Her name "Wendy" is a play on "windy", hinting her wind curse. *As Team Facilier is similar to the Gravity Falls crew, Wendy's equivalent is Wendy Corduroy, for the fact she has the same name, and both are Gamewizard's favorite characters in either series. **She is also similar to Soos from the same series, as Soos thought of Grunkle Stan like a father, the same way Wendy thinks of Facilier liks a father. *The number "7" is associated with Wendy a lot. **Wendy's bounty is $7,000,000, or more specifically 700,000,000 pennies. **She was born after 7:00pm on February 14 (a multiple of 7). **She debuted in Operation: FAIL, which, despite being 4th in the timeline, was the 7th written multi-chapter story for the Big Mom Saga. **She is a main protagonist of Seven Lights: The Side Stories. ***In Chapter 17 of the Side Stories, she goes to her Original World. **In Chapter 17 of Seven Lights: The Last, she battles her possessed father. **Wendy was the star of Wendy's Mistake, the 7th story for the Shrinking Series. **Her last name was based from the word 'marvel,' but a second "L" was added by her father, making seven letters in the surname. **Gamewizard's 700th and 777th deviantART submissions were dedicated to her. *Another running gag with Wendy is that something bad happens to people she has known for at least less than a day: **Her own mother, Charle, was seemingly destroyed by Vaati when she tried to protect her from him, shortly after Wendy's birth. **Vaati split his soul in half for Wendy's sake, instigating his fall into depravity. **She accidentally injured Lee Andrew using her uncontrollable Air Fury, after a day of hanging out with him. **Wendy briefly meets Cheren Uno while running. A night later, Cheren is turned into a toy and everyone forgets his existence, resulting in numerous conflicts. (While this was not Wendy's fault, it's still worth noting.) **When Wendy accidentally destroys the Veil in Orchid Bay, Juniper Lee chooses to stay behind to help control things. She and the rest of the city get trapped in the Fairy Sphere. **Chelia Blendy protects Wendy from Henry Churchill so she can get away, resulting in Chelia being taken prisoner. *Her Sburb Title would be Giver of Breath, because of her airbending and healing. **This contradicts her father, the Thief of Breath, and her Final Smash also does the inverse of his. *Wendy's sudden activation of Air Fury whenever she's in danger is similar to Avatar Aang's transfer to the Avatar State when he's in danger, and both are powerful airbenders. *In the Gameverse, Wendy is similar to Harry Potter, having grown up without parents and discovering their magic at Age 11. Their first wands were also rare and special types, and they are Horcruxes of a Dark Wizard. Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Airbenders Category:Magic Users Category:Fury Mode Benders Category:Marvell Family Category:Minish Category:Nimbi Category:Sector MG Members Category:Red Eyes Category:Sector Leaders